


The Way You Look Should Be A Sin

by rippedoutgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Briefly implied Dean/Benny Lafitte, Dean in Panties, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedoutgrace/pseuds/rippedoutgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes wearing panties, all thanks to Rhonda Hurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Should Be A Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Rhonda is not the main focus here, so don't let that throw you!
> 
> Title from Kayne West’s “Devil in a New Dress”.

“You know, Dean, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” she said, her voice a little high and breathy, as she dragged her bright pink nail down his bare chest. She swirled her fingertip around his nipple, circling twice before she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Mmm-hmm,” he mumbled, trying to pay attention, but mostly arching his chest forward, trying to get more of that delicious little bite of pain. 

She stopped and smoothed her hands over his chest, working her way towards his shoulders and down his arms, disturbing the hairs along his forearm, before clutching his wrists. She stood up on her toes, leaned in until her lips were brushing his ears. “I was wondering if you’d try something on for me.”

Oh, like that then. Dean could get into role-play. That’s cool. 

“S-sure. I mean, yeah, course.” He cleared his throat, trying to stay on top of things. He needed to be cool. He smirked and pouted his lips just slightly, “What did you have in mind, darlin’?” Dean drawled out the last part. He’d done this before, but she was all kinds of hot and maybe a little intimidating, with her dark curly hair framing an elfin face and icy blue eyes that promised she knew a lot more than she let on. Dean was so far in over his head. 

She shivered a little, stepping back a bit to peer into his bright green eyes. God, he’s a pretty one, she thought. Her face the picture of innocence, but her eyes dancing wickedly, she reached down into her bag and pulled out... wait, what was that?

Dean’s eyes bugged out as Rhonda held a pair of pink panties dangling from her finger. She smiled sweetly. 

“Uh, Rhonda, I- “

“Dean. I really think you should try them on.” She unbuckled his belt and began unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed her hands because what the hell was happening here?

“Rhonda, I mean that’s, you know, cool, and all but uh, I actually like my own underwear. But thanks?” Dean was distracted then by Rhonda shoving her tongue in his mouth and the feel of her soft breasts against his chest like two warm pillows. Fuck, but she smelled good and tasted better and he felt a breeze across his bare ass. 

He looked down to see his cock bobbing between them and wondered how in the hell she managed to get his jeans down without him noticing. Oh, she was good. 

She walked him backwards toward her bed and as his knees buckled against the side, he sent up a prayer of thanks that Rhonda was a grown woman living on her own, because fuck this could get embarrassing with parents or roommates potentially barging in on them. 

She bent to unlace his boots and pull his jeans from around his ankles. He tilted his head back and tried to think if she came across as that kinky when he met her in the diner last week. Dad and Sam had been too busy sniping at each other to notice Dean pulling out all his serious flirting moves with the hot waitress with the nametag that read “Rhonda”. She caught him on the way out as he trailed after his bickering dad and brother and said coyly, “I get off in twenty minutes and I promise I’m a lot more fun to be around,” nodding knowingly towards Dad and Sam’s retreating backs. 

Dean had shrugged and gave her his best fuck-me eyes and winning smile. Yeah, he would bet she was. 

The hunt kept them in town for a while and if Dean stopped in the diner every night, well, that’s just for him to know. 

A warm wet slide on his very interested cock brought him back to the present. Rhonda’s blue eyes were hooded as she tongued around the head. “Please, Dean? I just think they’d look so good on you.”

He had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape as he nodded furiously. Yeah, sure, anything to keep her doing what she was doing. And before he knew it, his feet were being lifted and a pair of panties were slid up his calves and he thought, oh fuck it and lifted his hips. 

They fucked later with him still wearing the panties, his cock and balls pulled out the top lacy band and Rhonda bounced and moaned on his cock, rolling her hips and wringing every bit of pleasure out of Dean. 

Afterwards, she patted his heaving chest and kissed his cheek, telling him to stay. Normally, he would never but frankly, her bed was a lot nicer than the motel’s and she was probably a far more pleasant bed partner than Sammy. She was asleep within minutes and Dean lay there catching his breath. He scrubbed a hand over his face before carefully sitting up so as not to disturb Rhonda, and made his way to the bathroom. 

After splashing some water on his face, he leaned against the sink poking at his latest scar, a 3-inch slash in his shoulder thanks to a very unhappy ghost throwing kitchen ware, when he felt something catch on the edge of the sink. He looked down and realized he was still wearing the panties. 

He chuckled to himself and moved to push them down until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

Oh. 

They looked...good. 

Really good. 

He traced his fingers along the satiny material and shivered at the feel. The panties were a pretty contrast to his pale stomach and the light brown hair from his navel that disappeared under the black lacy band. As he ran his hands across the front, he noticed the black satin bow perched in the center that he hadn’t seen before. God, it was so feminine and it should have been wrong in the stark florescent light of Rhonda’s bathroom but it wasn’t, and he liked it. 

Dean continued running his hands across the material, fingers feeling at his soft cock and balls that were barely contained in the scrap of lingerie. His cock grew interested and started filling out, stretching the panties out and away from his body. He ran his palms down his hips to his thighs, feeling skin, satin, skin and hair. Over and over again, he toyed with the panties, mesmerized. 

He turned around and craned his neck over his shoulder to see what they looked like covering his ass. God, they were barely decent, his ass cheeks hanging out and the black lace edges cutting angles over the skin. He stared until his neck started to ache in that position. 

He quietly turned off the lights and made his way to Rhonda’s bed by the glow of the streetlights outside. Dean dozed but never fully fell asleep. At first light, his eyes popped open and he consciously did not think about changing back into his boxers as he slid into his jeans and then his boots. He rounded the side to where Rhonda still lay snuffling lightly in her sleep. 

He kissed her temple while buttoning his shirt back up and as she stirred, he whispered, “Thanks, babe,” and she mumbled her response. 

Dean slipped into the motel and wasn’t entirely surprised that Dad was awake. He acknowledged Dean gruffly and thankfully, didn’t ask questions. 

“Go on and get your brother up. We’re heading out.”

Dean rode shotgun, singing along to Zepplin and teasing Sammy in the backseat, all while secretly smiling to himself that only he knew what he wore under his jeans. Well, and Rhonda Hurley. 

___________________

 

Dean eventually threw out the panties after a close call with Sam digging through his duffel looking for toothpaste. 

 

___________________

 

He didn’t dare buy another pair until after Dad went missing and he picked up Sammy from Stanford. Privacy was a laughable concept for their lives on the road, but once it was just him and Sam alone together, he got a little braver. 

After they took care of that nasty Bloody Mary bitch, Dean told Sam he’d meet him back at the motel because he was going to stop and pick up some supplies from a store he’d seen on their way into town. Sam shrugged and began walking the seven or so blocks back to the motel. Dean waited in the Impala until he couldn’t see Sam anymore before driving to the town’s little Main Street. He slowed once he got to the street and began checking the storefronts. 

There it was. 

He pulled Baby between two cars and hopped out, casually strolling up the sidewalk. The bell on the door jingled and a middle-aged woman stepped out from behind a wall partition. She raised her eyebrow just slightly, before smoothing out her features. “Welcome to Bella’s, sir. Can I help you find anything?”

She looked curious but not horrified so Dean decided she probably thought he was there to buy something for his girlfriend. Well, he just wouldn’t disabuse her of the notion. 

He chatted and flirted with her, smirking as she blushed and stammered. She helped him pick out three different types of panties, all while gushing about what a thoughtful boyfriend he was. A soft blue cotton brief with a tiny rosebud on the front, a black silk number that he was itching to try on right then, and a pink satin pair with lace around the edges. For old time’s sake. 

He dumped the bag as soon as he left the store and stuffed the panties in his jacket pockets. He managed to get them into his duffel without Sammy seeing, and apparently not noticing that Dean didn’t come back with any supplies. Thank God for clueless little brothers. 

He kept those three until about a month before his deal was due. He wore them occasionally, slipping them on whenever Sam went out to research in whatever godforsaken town there were in and he’d keep them on under the rough denim of his jeans, loving the feel of them against his skin. Dean decided he couldn’t keep them any longer, couldn’t risk someone (Sam) finding them in his duffel bag after he would be literally dragged into hell. 

___________________

 

He didn’t buy another pair until he found himself back in 2009, after reliving Rhonda Hurley with his future self in 2014. 

He wore them, a little worn and stretched, to the showdown with Dick Roman. He couldn’t figure if it was spectacularly good luck that he’d been wearing the bit of blue silk so that Sammy wouldn’t find it later or if it was spectacularly bad luck after he met Benny in Purgatory. 

He should have known Benny wouldn’t care. He even told Dean in his honey-smooth drawl that they were “right pretty” on him which caused Dean to blush and preen. 

And maybe Benny showed him just how pretty he thought Dean was in those panties more than once. 

 

___________________

 

The bunker was perfect. Dean had his own room, his own mattress (that remembered him!), and a drawer of flannel button downs that hid his slowly growing collection of pretty panties. 

 

___________________

 

The night Cas brought home beer and a Busty Asian Beauties magazine, with a pouty apologetic face, Dean wrapped his arms around him and whispered teasingly, “What? No pie?”

Cas looked absolutely shattered. “Dean, I- I tried. The man behind the counter said they were out and I even went to the diner across the street but they only had pecan and you said one time you didn’t like pecan pie as much.” He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Dean.” 

Dean took pity and hugged him tighter. “Hey, hey. I’m just joking Cas. It’s okay. This is awesome, okay? All right? You didn’t have to do all this for me.” 

“Yes, yes I did, Dean,” Cas nodded furiously. “I- I didn’t know how to say sorry and I was afraid you wouldn’t forgive me.”

Dean’s arms pulled Cas closer, even though he was as stiff as an ironing board, and rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “I know we’ve got a lot of issues here, Cas. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” He made sweeping motions with his palms, trying to get Cas to relax. 

Slowly, the tension seeped out of him and he tentatively returned Dean’s hug. They stayed like that for several minutes, Dean enjoying the warmth of Cas and Cas was leaning nearly all of his weight onto Dean, slouching like a man with a heavy burden. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean continued the methodic back rub, rumpling the trench coat. 

“Mmph?” Cas was nearly purring against Dean’s chest as Dean tried not to laugh. 

Instead of answering, he gently straightened Cas and tugged him along, grabbing the beer but leaving the magazine behind. “Dean. What are we doing?” Cas sounded perplexed as he stumbled behind Dean down the metal gray hallways of the bunker. 

“Well, I guess I wanted to show you my room,” Dean replied as he reached his door and pushed it open with the cardboard beer carrier. “So um, this is it...” he paused for a moment, not exactly sure what he was doing now. A little voice in the back of his mind sang, you’ve got a booooy in your room. Honestly, his conscience must be a twelve-year-old girl. 

Cas circled the room, picking things up and putting them down again, careful that they were exactly the same as before. He seemed startled at the inclusion of Dean’s machete from Purgatory and turned away from the shelves toward the desk. The only picture Dean owned of Mary still stood framed there. Cas glanced at Dean, who shuffled nervously in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“She’s very beautiful. You favor her quite a bit.” Cas’s tone was reverent and quiet, as if realizing that this was a part of Dean not often shared. 

Dean swallowed hard before setting the beer down and popping one open using his keys pulled from his pocket. He handed it to Cas then opened one for himself. Cas picked at the label and Dean tapped the rim of his to Cas’s bottle. He took a long pull before Cas tilted the bottle towards his lips. 

Dean sat at the edge of the bed and watched Cas continue to comb through his room. He leaned back on his elbows, shifting his weight every few moments to bring his beer to his mouth. He stopped paying attention as Cas flipped through some books and didn’t hear when Cas stopped. 

“Dean? What are these?”

Dean looked over to see Cas standing with his back turned and his hands deep in a drawer. That drawer. 

Oh shit. 

“Um! Cas! I- uh, I-“ Dean jumped off the bed, fumbling with words as Cas sifted through a variety of silk and satin and lace and cotton, still not understanding that hello, private. He slapped Cas’s hands away as he tried to push the drawer shut. 

“Are they yours? Or do you keep them as a memento of sorts?”

“What... memento? Jesus, Cas! No!” Dean’s face was cherry red and felt like it was on fire. 

“So, they are yours then?”  
“Yes! No! I mean, damn it, Cas.” Dean hid his face behind his hands, willing himself to stop blushing. He’d never been embarrassed before about it. 

He’d also never gotten caught. 

He felt Cas pull his hands away from his face. He looked up but avoided those blue, blue eyes. “They’re very pretty, Dean,” Cas murmured. “Perhaps you would try it on? For me?”

Dean blinked at Cas before realizing he had somehow held onto a pair of green satin panties in his hand, and he was now holding it against Dean’s chest. 

He looked seriously at Cas, searching for teasing or mocking but found none. Cas actually appeared entirely earnest. Like he really wanted to see Dean in these panties. 

He barked out an uneasy laugh, running his fingers through his hair. Cas waited patiently with the panties still clutched in his hand. “I- wait, are you serious, Cas?” He stared resolutely at the floor. Gee, that was an interesting dirt spot. How did that get there?

Cas tilted his chin up with the green satin wrapped hand. Dean shuddered as it scraped across his stubble, catching the fine material. “I’m serious, Dean.” His eyes flashed hotly. “Really. Quite. Serious.” With each word he got closer and closer to Dean until he was pressed against him and standing between his thighs. 

Dean leaned back to take a swallow of beer for his suddenly dry mouth. He nodded uncertainly. At least he was pretty sure even if Cas was teasing, he wouldn’t laugh at Dean. 

Cas looked pleased though. He stepped back as Dean reached for his buttons. Dean had stripped for plenty of people before but no one had ever stared at him so intensely before. It was almost unnerving. The last person to ask him to try on a pair of panties also had blue eyes. He preferred the eyes in front of him now. 

He didn’t rush; Cas seemed to be enjoying the show, so Dean put a little more effort into making it look good for him. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. It pooled around his feet and he glanced down to kick it aside. 

He toyed with the hem of his undershirt, debating whether to really give Cas a show and ease it over his torso first, but nixed it when he realized the last time he’d tried it that way, his arms ended up stuck in the material and it just really hadn’t been pretty. Over the head it is. 

Cas’s gaze runs appreciatively down Dean’s bare chest, eyes flicking towards the tattoo and then to each nipple. Damn it if they didn’t pebble up just from the attention. Dean reached for his belt while toeing off his shoes. He flung them into the corner using his feet and dropped the belt. Cas mostly just looked amused.

“You can touch me, you know.” 

Cas shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered. “I want to see you first.”

Well, all right then. Dean eased off his jeans and stood in front of Cas in nothing but his cotton boxers. He was half hard already and he struggled to keep his hands against his sides. 

“Those, too.”

Dean sighed. His cock caught on the band and bobbed up and down as if waving hello to Cas. He peered down at his cock. Yep, they had definitely just blown past best friend territory. 

Cas gave him the panties, dropping them into Dean’s outstretched hand. Dean sighed again, and Cas nodded encouragingly at him. “Please, Dean. I’d really like it if you would.” 

Dean put them on, foregoing the show for just pulling them up, the material catching the hair on his legs and softly encasing his balls but not quite covering his cock as it slowly filled and reached upwards. A drop of precome made a small spot on the top front, staining the green dark. He heard a growling sound and looked up, startled. 

Cas looked at Dean like he was hungry. His pupils were blown out, a ring of blue around the black, and he had somehow stripped out of the trench coat, a telltale bulge in his slacks prominent now that the bulk of the coat was gone. “Cas?” 

The growling sound had stopped but Cas moved to circle around Dean, taking in the satin panties as they stretched over Dean’s ass, bulging in the front over his balls and making his cock look downright indecent as he grew to full hardness and the head poked out the top band. Cas stood behind Dean, causing Dean to shiver in anticipation as he felt Cas’s tie brush the top of his ass and that ever-growing bulge pressed between his cheeks. He felt Cas’s hands sweep down his ribs and smooth their way to Dean’s stomach, where they stayed clasped over his navel. The very tip of Cas’s pinky just barely brushed the head of his cock and Dean bit back a moan as he tried to jerk his hips up to get Cas to touch him. 

“They match your eyes.” He feels Cas’s breath against his ear and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up. 

“What? My eyes?” Dean turned so he was pressed against Cas, chest to chest, and huffed softly as Cas kept the circle of his arms intact and let his hands drop to the swell of Dean’s satin covered ass. 

“The green.” Cas nipped at his jaw. “The green matches your eyes.” He trailed his lips to Dean’s ear, brushing the lobe as he spoke and Dean’s entire body erupted into goosebumps. “I knew these would look good on you.”

“You think?” Dean cleared his throat, his voice cracking. “I mean, yeah?” He slipped his hands up Cas’s chest to cup the back of his neck. His cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink as he murmured against Cas’s lips, “I’m glad you like them, then. But are you just going to look at them?” 

Cas smashed their lips together, not much finesse. Dean realized that Cas probably hadn’t kissed anyone before so he took over. Nipping at Cas’s bottom lip, he waited until Cas parted his lips on an exhale before sucking the pouty lip between his own. He traced his tongue across it and smirked at Cas’s long, loud moan, releasing the now slightly swollen lip and pressing light open mouthed kisses against Cas’s panting mouth. A surprised oof escaped when Cas manhandled Dean to the bed behind them. 

Dean’s memory foam mattress absorbed the impact of him falling. He’d never been with someone so willing to get physical with him. It kind of turned him on. A blurt of precome smeared across the trail of hair under his belly button. 

Cas more or less fell on top of Dean, both of them groaning, but Dean more because of the lack of air. Dean wriggled his arms until he could push at Cas’s shoulders to lift him up because damn, he was heavy. “Hey, why are you still dressed?” He tugged at the tie, trying to loosen the messy knot. 

Cas nosed at Dean’s throat before scraping his teeth across the stubbled skin. “You smell so good, Dean.” For a novice, Cas was catching on pretty quick. His explorations took him further down Dean’s chest, licking a long stripe across his collarbone. Pausing to take in his nipples and giving Dean a feral grin at every moan that Dean just didn’t even bother holding back anymore. 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm down and keep down the blush that threatened to take over his entire face. Cas continued to work his way down Dean’s body, bypassing his straining cock, which pulled a very manly whimper from Dean. 

Dean wordlessly protested when the heat of Cas’s body left him and he opened his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them, to see Cas standing at the foot of the bed, pulling at the knot of his tie until he gave a frustrated huff and whipped the whole loop over his head. His hair stood up in ruffled spikes and Dean swallowed hard. 

Cas had a peculiar look on his face as he methodically removed his shirt and slacks. Dean lay still on the bed, hands the only part of him moving as he pulled at the blanket with his fingertips. 

“You look like you want to eat me,” Dean teased. 

Cas tilted his head and said, “Well, you do look edible in those panties, Dean.” 

Dean could only choke out a laugh. Jesus, who even said shit like that?

Castiel, angel of the Lord, apparently did. 

“Don’t move, Dean. You look so good like this. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re beautiful.” And then Cas was naked, miles of pale skin that looked soft to the touch. Jimmy’s runner’s body was obvious in the lean tone of his thighs and sharp angles of his hips. Dean stopped thinking about Jimmy once Cas lowered himself on top of him and they were pressed together from chest to feet. Cas’s face was so close Dean nearly went cross-eyed trying to look at him. 

Cas laid a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, sweet and soft. “You are so gorgeous, Dean. I love seeing you like this.”

“You really like the panties that much, Cas?” Even though Cas had been nothing but positive about the entire situation, Dean still needed to hear it. He ground up against Cas’s hips to get some relief. He’d been hard ever since putting on the panties and Cas wasn’t doing much to help with the problem. 

“Yeah, Dean.” As Dean dragged his hips in a slow circle, his mouth dropped open inartfully around a moan. “They look – mmm— good on you. Such a pretty contrast. You look like sin personified.” He punctuated that particular statement with a hefty bite to Dean’s collarbone. That one would probably bruise. Dean wasn’t upset by the prospect. 

Abruptly Cas sat up and Dean whined at the loss of contact, enjoying Cas’s embarrassingly earnest dirty talk in his ear. “I just want to, I mean, can I?” 

Dean nodded vigorously, even though he wasn’t sure what Cas was even asking to do. Cas wriggled his hips backward until he was sitting nearly on Dean’s knees. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. 

Cas let his hands flutter above Dean wrapped so prettily in the green satin panties until Dean arched his hips up and moaned, “Cas...please. Touch me.” 

His hands (elegant, Dean thought) smoothed the fabric across Dean’s cock, fondling his balls through the material. Dean collapsed back onto the bed and let Cas explore. Cas continued petting Dean, never losing that mesmerized look. He thumbed over Dean’s cock head every few seconds, spreading the fluid collecting there. As he pulled his hand back, a clear string of precome clung to his thumb and Cas thought nothing of sucking it off, his lips pursing devilishly around the digit. Dean groaned long and loud. Cas probably didn’t even realize how that looked. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned. “Ca-as, you’re killing me. I need more. Please. More, Cas.” 

Cas ignored him and kept the stroking and petting through the panties. It just wasn’t enough. Dean’s cock was starting hurt, swollen and red. He needed to come already and Cas was being a damn tease. 

“Cas. Castiel!” Dean growled. “Stop teasing already, man.” He reached up and tugged at Cas’s shoulder until they were sliding against each other, sweat-slicked and panting. Dean shifted his legs until they were bracketing Cas’s hips and he crossed his ankles across Cas’s backside. “Like this, okay?” He tried to catch his eye, to make sure this was all good with Cas, but Cas had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard, breath moist against Dean’s throat. 

Cas grunted at the shift. Their cocks were lined up, Cas’s bare and slipping against green satin and Dean’s still mostly covered. Dean started rocking his hips, little jerks that got more and more forceful as Cas started grinding down to meet him. 

Dean reached for Cas’s head, cradling his jaw between his palms. “Cas, hey. Open you eyes. Look at me.”

Cas shook his head slightly before blinking those blue eyes open and finding Dean’s own green ones with laser focus. “Dean, Dean, I- I think. Dean, I think I’m-“ His hips were erratic against Dean’s. 

“It’s okay, Cas. You can come. Come, Castiel!” As he said the words, he pulled Cas’s lips down to meet his, barely a kiss, more of an exchange of breath through open, panting mouths. Cas kept eyes on Dean’s as he climaxed and Dean gasped as Cas lost focus and went hazy but his pupil-blown eyes still searched for Dean’s. He felt Cas’s warm release on his chest and belly. 

Dean came moments later with a low moan, staining the rest of the panties and pooling low on his belly. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open but had to close them as the aftershocks rolled through him. When he opened them again, Cas was panting against his neck, head lolling on Dean’s chest. 

As much as Dean loved being pressed head to toe against the angel, his legs were starting to cramp and he struggled for breath. “Cas, man. Cas, can’t breathe here.”

Instead of answering, Cas rolled part way off Dean, allowing him to drop his legs and Cas immediately snuggled back up to Dean’s side. He chuckled. He should have figured Castiel, powerful badass of celestial intent, would be a cuddler. But he didn’t mind. 

The come was starting to dry and Dean should have been uncomfortable, but this was the most at ease he’d ever been. He felt warm and safe, and wrapped his arm under Cas’s neck and around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He rested his head against the top of Cas’s and murmured, “So, I guess you liked the panties?”

Cas mumbled incoherently against Dean’s chest but got his point across by shoving weakly at Dean’s side. Dean laughed, feeling light and happy. He nosed at Cas’s hair and brushed a kiss near his hairline. 

They laid there holding each other long enough for the come to become a pretty gross, sticky mess. Cas’s breathing evened out and Dean couldn’t tell if he’d fallen asleep or not. He dragged his fingertips up and down Cas’s shoulder, but the awkward angle only allowed for limited movement. “Cas? You sleeping, man? What a guy,” Dean teased. 

Cas popped his head up and Dean’s arm fell. Cas brought his elbow up and rested his head on his upturned palm. “I am not sleeping, Dean,” sounding mildly indignant. “I was thinking.”

“I see! And what were you thinking about, Cas?” He smiled softly at his angel. His dark stuck up in tufts, his eyes bright, mouth soft. He was beautiful. 

“I was thinking that you try on all of those panties.”

Dean’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “Cas. There’s got to be a dozen pairs in that drawer.”

“Mmmhmm,” Cas nodded, planting closed mouth kisses on Dean’s cheek and jaw, wherever he could reach. 

Dean turned and captured Cas’s lips with his own, more than a little pleased that someone else liked his panties as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr - theabaddons


End file.
